1 Semana em 7 Dias
by ikaira
Summary: Eu chegava, me sentava ao lado dele, deixava que ele percebesse minha presença e, sem dizer uma única palavra, me levantava e ia embora. NEJIxTENTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Na 1 Semana em 7 Dias**

**Prefácio **

Eu chegava, me sentava ao lado dele, deixava que ele percebesse minha presença e, sem dizer uma única palavra, me levantava e ia embora.

Este ritual já havia sendo realizado fielmente durante 1 ano.

Me doía vê-lo no estado que ele se encontrava, e era inevitável não sentir culpa por aquilo. Se bem que, por mais que todos dissessem que não foi minha culpa, eu sabia que era total e exclusivamente minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse sido uma desesperada, burra...

Lee estava caído no chão, eu não tive tempo para pensar. Gai não chegaria a tempo, e Neji se encontrava ocupado. Eu tinha que protegê-lo, nem que para isso eu tivesse que perder a minha vida.

Só que eu não esperava que o meu ato de dar minha vida pela de Lee, fosse fazer com que Neji desse a dele para proteger a minha. Ele estava no escuro, e gritar desesperadamente seu nome não serviu para trazê-lo de volta.

A dor que eu sentia ao ver Neji, não era tanto por vê-lo no estado que ele estava, mas sim por saber que seu estado era por minha causa.

**Cap. 1: Dia Primeiro**

"**Eu daria minha vida para poder ter a sua de volta. Como não posso fazer isso, então deixe-me viver por você e pra você"**

_*Domingo_

_-Lee! –Eu gritei o nome do meu amigo, mas ele jazia inconsciente no chão. Já estávamos tão perto de chegar a vila. _

_Eu me aprecei em acabar com minha luta e corri em sua direção e terminei o que ele tinha começado, tirando, de uma vez por todas, a vida do seu- que também era nosso- inimigo._

_Me esqueci que estava em combate e me concentrei em tentar parar a grande quantidade de sangue que jorrava do ferimento do lado esquerdo do abdômen do meu amigo inconsciente. Lee respirava com dificuldade e minhas mãos tremiam sem saber direito o que fazer._

_**XXXXX**_

Acordei ofegante e assustada. Não era a primeira vez que meu coração acelerava devido às imagens daquela fatídica missão. O pesadelo com as imagens daquele dia me acompanhavam todas as noites, não me lembro de um dia se quer, durante esse 1 ano que se passou, que essas imagens não estivessem presentes em meu sono.

Me desfiz dos lençóis e levantei de minha cama. Lá fora, mais um dia começava a nascer. O sol vinha tímido por de trás das montanhas que rodeavam Konoha e, mais uma vez, eu acompanhava seu nascimento como vinha fazendo há muito tempo.

As dores musculares que ocupavam todo meu corpo, já não me incomodavam mais. Elas faziam parte de mim assim como o oxigênio ou, até mesmo, meus próprios músculos.

Noites mal dormidas me traziam conseqüências nada agradáveis, mas não chegavam a se comparar com minha dor particular. A dor da culpa.

A água quente que caía sobre meu corpo abrandava meu físico, mas não desapertava meu coração.

Hoje eu iria vê-lo, de novo.

Iria sentar ao seu lado, muda, e deixaria que sua imagem me julgasse como ela bem quisesse, do modo que ela se sentisse mais à vontade fazer. E eu merecia que ela –sua imagem – fizesse isso da pior e mais dolorosa forma possível.

Por mais sombrio que tudo possa estar para você, Konoha parece nunca amanhecer nublada e eu me apegava a isso com toda força para não cair de vez na escuridão assim como fiz Neji cair. Não era por mim que eu me sustentava de pé, não era por mim que eu sorria, não era por mim que teimava em acordar todos os dias de manhã. Eu insistia em lutar contra o óbvio por ele, eu mantinha minha vida viva para não perder a dele.

Oito horas da manhã. Eu procurava sempre uma pontualidade impecável, Neji nunca gostou de atrasos. A casa de arquitetura particular se encontrava com sua aparência tranqüila de sempre, ninguém mais parava pra me perguntar quem ou o que eu iria fazer ali, todos já estavam fartos de saber.

Eu estava ali naquela manhã para –como em todas as outras– visitar a única pessoa que parecia não querer ser visitada.

Passei pelos extensos corredores cumprimentando aqueles a quem eu via pelo caminho. Poucos eram os empregados por ali, o que não era pra menos, Neji nunca gostou de muita gente. Era de se esperar que sua casa não tivesse muito mais que o tanto de empregados necessários.

Assim que alcancei a grande porta que dava para o jardim, meu coração fez menção de parar. Por mais que eu soubesse o que veria atrás dela, eu não conseguia evitar. Todos os dias pareciam sempre o 1° dia.

Me aproximei de onde ele se encontrava e caminhei pela grama verde sem desviar uma vez se quer os olhos dele. Neji se encontrava perfeitamente sentado em um banco com um livro nas mãos. O sol da manhã fazia com que sua pele, praticamente, brilhasse. Atravessei o jardim indo me juntar a ele. Sentei silenciosa no banco, um pouco afastava dele.

Eu olhava para seu rosto e não conseguia achar nenhum traço que me permitisse fazer um julgamento de como ele estaria hoje, nenhuma falha em sua feição séria e determinada de sempre. E como se fosse a primeira vez que eu me encontrava em uma situação dessas, quis chorar.

Respirei fundo e engoli minha fraqueza, eu não tinha o direito de chorar, enquanto ele é quem tinha motivos para querer sumir do mundo.

Meus olhos saíram de seu rosto e correram para o livro em suas mãos ainda fechado, meu coração tentou parar mais uma vez. Neji sempre gostou de ler, e agora... Respirei fundo tentando, mais uma vez, reprimir o jorro de emoções que me acometiam naquele momento.

E tudo doía como no 1° dia.

Voltei meu olhar na direção em que a cabeça de Neji estava virada, pra frente. Um lindo pessegueiro estava lá, a poucos metros de nós. A brisa que balançava suas folhas trazia até nós um ar fresco misturado ao aroma do pessegueiro. Se eu merecesse podia desfrutar daquela paz, mas, a parte daquela paz que cabia a mim, eu entregava de bom grado toda a Neji.

Ficamos assim, sem nos falarmos, somente parados, esperando que o tempo passasse. Eu sempre ficava ali 1 hora inteirinha fazendo o mínimo possível para não incomodá-lo. Ele continuava concentrado para o nada. Às vezes eu pensava que Neji havia se petrificado, pois, não mexia um músculo se quer.

Nos vários minutos que passávamos assim, de vez quando, minha mente insistia em recordar fleches do terror que eu carregava sempre comigo. Parecia sentir frio e me encolhia tentando tirar todos os fleches de minha mente. Apertava meus olhos com força, mas isso parecia fazer com que as imagens ficassem cada vez mais nítidas.

Com um suspiro longo, eu abri os olhos e olhei Neji. Ele continuava da mesma forma, só que de olhos fechados. Parecia submerso em pensamentos profundos.

Me desliguei de todo o resto e passei a me concentrar somente nele. O que eu não daria para poder ter a capacidade de ler sua mente naquele momento. Talvez seus pensamentos não sejam felizes, talvez ele esteja me amaldiçoando neles, mas não importava, eu queria saber.

Era insuportável o fato de que eu não ouvia sua voz a 1 ano, isso devia ser parte da minha sentença. Lee, quando vinha visitar Neji, me dizia que Neji se declarava bem. Eu nunca disse ao Lee que eu e Neji não nos falávamos. Quando ele perguntava, eu dizia o mesmo que ele me dizia: _"Neji disse que está bem assim." _Isso era uma mentira nojenta e descarada, não pelo fato de que ele nunca me dizia nada, mas sim, pelo fato de que Neji, mesmo que falasse que sim, nunca poderia estar bem daquele jeito. Não o Neji que eu conhecia. Nunca o Neji eu que eu conheço.

Em todo caso, mesmo mentindo, ele ainda assim falava com Lee, e o mesmo para Gai. Sendo assim, tudo me levava a crer que eu era a única que ele privava de ouvir sua voz. Isso me doía muito. Muito mais do que a culpa que eu carregava por conta pró matava aos poucos.

Havia horas que eu queria gritar, arrancar Neji dali e levá-lo comigo a um lugar onde tudo seria diferente, um lugar onde eu não seria uma burra inconseqüente, um lugar onde Neji lutasse como sempre fez, um lugar onde ele falasse comigo. Um lugar onde eu pudesse fazer diferente, onde ele me deixasse cuidar dele, assim como um dia ele cuidou de mim. Eu tinha tantas coisas para lhe dizer, tinha tanto para me desculpar...

Sacudi minha cabeça a fim de dispersar aquela confusão de pensamentos. Era hora de ir, era hora de fingir que estava tudo bem.

Puxando o ar e o soltando silenciosamente, me levantei parar sair dali. Dei uma última olhada para seu rosto e para o livro fechado em suas mãos, e me verei para ir embora. Antes mesmo que meus pés pudessem alcançar o feito de dois passos eu fui parada.

-Vai voltar amanhã? –sua voz me fez parar instantaneamente. Estava exatamente como eu me lembrava: grave e parecendo tocar minha alma.

Meu coração, que antes ameaçava parar, deve ter parado de uma vez por todas sendo acompanhado de minha respiração. Me virei temerosa para vê-lo, mas ele continuava perdido em algum lugar de sua mente. Eu procurava voz para respondê-lo mais não conseguia encontrar. O eco de sua voz em meus ouvidos parecia ter engolido completamente a minha.

-Volte. –ele, sem resposta minha, voltou a falar.

Assenti com a cabeça, como se ele pudesse ver meus movimentos. Me senti tola. Ele se levantou, seu rosto se virou em minha direção e depois deixando minha face, ele rumou para dentro de sua casa.

Neji não podia mais ver, algo que era minha culpa, mas seu olhar- ainda que parecesse nunca olhar para lugar nenhum- ainda tinham o mesmo efeito de anos atrás sobre mim. Ainda me despiam e me liam como sempre fizeram.

Não sei o porquê de, só agora, ele decidir falar comigo. Depois de 1 ano, talvez essa semana fosse ser diferente. E, era lógico que eu voltaria amanhã.

Eu nunca deixaria de voltar.

**Continua? õO**

Cara, confesso que fiquei muito temerosa em postar essa fic. Tipo, sair de uma (tentativa) de comédia e me jogar em uma (tentativa) de drama... MEDO O.O

Não faço a mínima idéia do que vocês vão achar. Me deram um voto de confiança em **"Vontade" **, e agora peço esse mesmo voto para **"1 semana em 7 dias". **

A opinião do leitor é crucial para a continuidade, ou não, de uma fic. Por isso, peço que através de comentários me dêem a de vocês.

'Vamu nessa na surubinha \o/

..Ksakskaskakskask..

**:***


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2: Dia Segundo**

**Pássaro de asa quebrada, não pode voar. Pássaro que não quer voar... que quebre suas asas.**

**(By: Ikaira)**

* segunda-feira

"_Gai estava um pouco distante e gritar por seu nome não adiantaria, sua luta também não era fácil. Neji era o mais próximo, mas cercado por kagen bushins não podia ajudar. _

_Rasguei a manga de minha blusa e a utilizei para me auxiliar no estancamento de sangue. No meio de todo aquele caos e desespero, não percebi o inimigo se aproximando. _

_-Tenten! –ouvi Neji gritar desesperado._

_Assustada, me virei em um ímpeto já atacando seja lá o que tivesse despertado aquele grito tão desesperado de Neji. Soltei Lee e, sem parar para pensar, atinge com força a cabeça do meu inimigo com uma arma. Quando tudo parou, meu mundo parecia ter sido sugado para um lugar horrível. _

_Seu corpo já caia em cima de mim._

**XXXXX**

Estava deitada em minha cama e, do mesmo modo em que eu me encontrava antes de acordar, fiquei, paralisada sem mexer um músculo. Mas uma vez eu havia sido despertada pelos pesadelos.

Dessa vez ainda era noite, talvez eu acompanhasse a lua ir embora para dar lugar ao sol.

Passado algum tempo de olhos arregalados esperando pela "normalidade", minha mente começava a dispersar pensamentos se remoendo em lembranças. Ela foi desde as boas as ruins, até que parou na mais recente e a única agradável: a lembrança em que Neji voltou a falar comigo.

O olhar vago e a voz friamente melódica dele estavam gravados em minha mente como se o próprio estivesse ali, repetindo incansavelmente: _"-Volte!". _

Ainda imóvel, com os olhos fixos no teto, tentava entendê-lo enquanto, também, tentava resgatar meu sono.

Neji ficou um ano sem, se quer, dirigir uma única palavra a mim. Nos primeiros dias, eu chegava em sua casa, o cumprimentava e tentava manter um diálogo. Mas, depois de um mês de tentativas fracassadas, sua mudez foi me calando aos poucos até que tirou totalmente minha fala.

Ainda que ele parecesse ignorar minha presença, eu não deixei um dia que fosse, de ir vê-lo. Eu precisava sempre vê-lo.

Não sei o motivo da quebra do seu silêncio, mas eu estava, pateticamente, esperançosa de que isso fosse um sinal de perdão. Neji nunca me acusou verbalmente de nada sobre aquele dia, mas seu silêncio era suficiente para que eu soubesse que tinha toda culpa. Por isso, ouvir sua voz dirigida a mim me fazia criar tal esperança.

A saída de Neji do time Gai, acarretou no fim do mesmo. Eu não tive mais missões, fui travada pelo medo e culpa. Eu mesmo fui até Tsunade e me desliguei do corpo de Ninja de Konoha.

Não conseguia mais lutar, não sabendo que privei Neji disso. Minhas mãos nunca mais conseguiram pegar em uma arma e meus olhos nunca mais conseguiram focalizar um alvo com exatidão. Eu tirei a visão de Neji e, em um ato masoquista, me privei da minha.

Lee nunca deixou de acreditar, assim como Gai, nem em mim e nem em Neji. Ele agora cuidava do treinamento de um time de genins sobre a constante supervisão de Gai.

As lembranças do caos que eu estava vivendo nesse último ano começaram a pesar meus olhos até que perdi todos meus sentidos. A última coisa que me lembro antes de ser arrebatada pelo sono é da voz de Neji me dizendo: _"-Volte!"_

**XXXXX**

O sol me acordou e eu me levantei prontamente para começar meu ritual diário. À noite um pouco menos conturbada que as demais por conta das lembranças um pouco melhores que se misturaram as terríveis, não fora suficientes para me livrar das dores musculares ou do aperto no coração de todas as manhãs.

O dia em Konoha não me surpreendeu. O sol estava esbanjando seus raios abundantemente, cheio de energia, como sempre fizera. Me apeguei a essa energia, e fiz o caminho que faço todas as manhãs nesse um ano, o caminho da casa de Neji. E, como sempre, cada passo a mais que me aproximava dele, era um batimento a menos em meu coração.

Não demorou muito para que eu me encontrasse em frente a sua casa e estivesse encarando a grande porta que dava para seu jardim. Normalmente, eu me sentaria a seu lado e deixaria que, tanto o seu como o meu silêncio, me corroesse. Mas, não foi isso que fiz, na verdade, eu não fiz absolutamente nada.

Não sabia se deveria começar de novo a tentar falar com ele como nos primeiros dias, ou se esperava pelo milagre dele falar novamente comigo.

Na dúvida, simplesmente caminhei até seu encontro, em silêncio, como sempre fizera. Parei várias vezes durante o trajeto, não sei ao certo porque, mas as curtas pausas pareciam me ajudar. Talvez tentando evitar algo, ou simplesmente eram pausas e nada mais.

-Está atrasada. –foi a primeira frase que ouvi assim que bati o pé atrás de seu banco. Não sei desde quando ele havia notado minha presença.

-Bom dia Neji. Como está? – o sorriso de uma tentativa amigável que estava em meu rosto foi totalmente inibido no momento em que percebi o quanto minha pergunta havia sido ridícula.

Lógico que ele não estava bem. E eu, melhor que qualquer um, devia saber, pois, tenho uma grande participação nisso.

-Me desculpe. –foi a única frase que consegui pronunciar fracamente para tentar amenizar minha estupidez.

-Estou bem. Vamos Tenten, você não cresce mais. Sente-se de uma vez. –mesmo tendo sido privado do sentido da visão, Neji parecia ter uma percepção perfeita de tudo a sua volta.

De cabeça baixa, sem coragem para olhá-lo, eu ainda tentava me acostumar a ouvir o som de sua voz. Minhas pernas tremiam quando o ouvia pronunciar meu nome.

-Estou bem assim. –por mais que eu tentasse, a minha voz não conseguia alcançar um timbre muito audível. Contraia meus músculos para, que esses, parassem de tremer.

-Posso estar cego, mas não sou burro, Tenten. Pela sua voz sei perfeitamente que nada está bem com você. Nada está bem com você há muito tempo. Se duvidar, está até tremendo. –não tive como conter uma exclamação de surpresa. Meus olhos se arregalaram e buscaram a face do dono das palavras. Palavras essas que chegavam a assustar devido sua veracidade.

Neji, como já era de se esperar, tinha o olhar fixo a frente, ele sempre olhava para frente.

Depois de ouvir suas palavras, com uma obediência que eu desconhecia que tinha, me sentei cautelosa a seu lado. Meus olhos não conseguiam deixar seu rosto um minuto se quer. Se antes tinha medo de encará-lo, agora tinha medo de deixar de fazê-lo.

Fiquei muda esperando que ele terminasse o que começou, que ele terminasse de proferir as palavras que eu precisava ouvir, mas essas não vieram.

-Estou me esforçando, Neji. Só que sua repentina mudança de comportamento para comigo, me tirou um pouco do eixo. Fantasiei tanto esse momento, que acabei não sabendo direito como agir ou o que fazer.

-Se preferir, posso me calar novamente.

-Não! –me sobressaltei e me apressei em detê-lo de tal ato. Ele pareceu se divertir com meu desespero. Seu rosto carregou por um instante uma expressão divertida, mas, com a mesma rapidez que esta veio, se foi. Dando, assim, lugar a uma áurea sombria.

-Eu não estou gostando, Tenten. –eu o olhei com dúvida. –Eu perdi a visão e é você quem fica cega?! –o sentimento de culpa voltou a arder por todo meu corpo, se é que ele me deixou em algum momento.

Meus olhos embaçaram e desejei poder arrancá-los e dar-lhes de presente.

-Me desculpe. Por favor, me perdoe Neji. –pronunciar seu nome pareceu um crime. Passou cortando minha garganta e morreu em minha boca deixando um gosto amargo, mas que eu precisava sentir.

-Pare de se desculpar, Tenten! Tire essa capa de coitada. Você não é a vitima por aqui. –prendi a respiração e reparei que Neji estava de olhos fechados. Ele parecia frustrado e impaciente, apertava as mãos com força e eu temi que quebrasse o banco.

Meus olhos embaçaram mais ainda e minha boca secou. Seu tom de voz parecia injusto, mas as verdades explicitas em suas palavras era que me assustava.

-Não é assim, Neji. Eu só estou tentando... – não consegui concluir a frase. Minha voz falhou e tive medo de que lágrimas quisessem me dominar.

Ele podia ter feito com que eu sentisse tudo de uma vez só no dia em que ele abriu os olhos e seu mundo, que também era o meu, estava escuro.

Não era, mas parecia injusto ele esperar que eu me cauterizasse por resolver quebrar o silêncio e me acusar.

Neji se levantou levando meus olhos com ele. Encarei suas costas perfeitamente eretas, esperando o que ele faria. Com um suspiro pesado, pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

-Quando eu saí do Time Gai, deixei uma Mestra de Armas. E então, de repente, ao invés de receber a visita da mesma, eu venho recebendo a visita de uma menininha fraca e medrosa. Pensei que com meu silêncio, eu iria te afastar de mim, iria te deixar livre para voce ser o que prometeu a si mesma ser: uma ninja tão forte quanto a legendária Tsunade. –de acordo com que ele falava, minha mente ia puxando memórias de anos atrás que, até então, estavam sufocadas pelos pesadelos constantes de uma mais recente, uma mais forte e que doía.

A pessoa da qual ele falava, parecia ter dormido dentro de mim e suas palavras a fizeram acordar, mas, não a acordou para que ela reclamasse seu espaço e revivesse, as palavras de Neji a acordaram para que ela me machucasse e, também, me culpasse.

-Mas você não foi Tenten. Continuou agarrada em mim, morrendo aos poucos, perdida em uma escuridão que era pra ser só minha. Se estou aqui com você agora, não é porque me agrado disso que você se tornou, mas porque estou disposto a trazer de volta o que você teimou em jogar fora. –o controle que sempre tentava manter quando estava perto de Neji parecia se desfazer aos poucos e, mais do que nunca, eu estava me sentindo como Neji descrevera: uma menininha fraca e medrosa.

-Eu agradeço por estar cego para não ver sua decadência. Mas, infelizmente, eu a sinto, Tenten. Vou te libertar se é que isso que falta para você acordar.

Minha garganta se fechou de imediato e todas as minhas funções pararam de uma vez só. Pela primeira vez, o rosto de Neji estava virado em minha direção e, pela primeira vez, não ter seus olhos lendo diretamente a minha alma, me fez perceber o quão grande era o estrago, bem maior do que pensei, da perda da visão dele.

**Continua...**

Cara, confesso que drama não é um dos meus estilos preferidos, porem escrevi um. Acho que estava de TPM :/

Personagens sofridas smpre me irritaram, mas... olha só o que eu fiz com a pobre da Tenten! O.O

Eu realmente devia estar de TPM ¬¬

..skakska..

Putz... né que vocês gostaram da coisa! õO ..skaks..

Aos seres nobres que leram e favoritaram... Obrigada.

E aos seres mais nobres ainda que comentaram...**Jackey****, ****Guida-Hyuuga****, ****Mokona Kuramae****, ****Anna Poisonself****, ****Juh-Liiana****, ****Shiori XD'**... Um obrigada mais que especial :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3: Dia Terceiro**

*terça-feira

"_Gai correu em nossa direção gritando o nome de Neji, mas já era tarde. Eu já tinha feito. Meus olhos não acreditavam no que viam. _

_-Neji! Não... –minha voz falhou enquanto chamava por ele._

_Meu coração parou quando vi o que havia feito. Imediatamente joguei a arma que eu segurava pra bem longe de mim._

_-Sua idiota. Será que tenho que fazer tudo por aqui? –um sorriso amargo brotou em sua face. –Está tudo bem agora, Tenten._

_-Neji, Neji, Neji... –ele não me escutava mais. Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu desacordado."_

Eles voltaram piores do que nunca. O dia amanhecia e eu me encontrava sentada em minha cama, ofegante e suada. Minhas mãos tremiam, enquanto eu as passava pelo rosto e cabelos, tentando apagar, inutilmente, as imagens do pesadelo de agora pouco, o responsável pelo meu estado de pânico.

Maldita missão. Maldita hora que eu escolhi para agir precipitadamente. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo...

Mas uma vez recorri ao chuveiro para amenizar as terríveis sensações do meu corpo, só que diferente das outras vezes, a água que batia sobre meus ombros era gelada. O tremor que antes se limitava em minhas mãos, agora passeava por todo meu corpo. Agarrava a toalha com força em uma tentativa desesperada de manter a calma, enquanto seguia para meu quarto.

Estava decidido, hoje eu não veria Neji.

"_-Uma menininha fraca e medrosa."_

Elas me olhavam e pareciam repetir a mesma frase que ele me disse: _menininha fraca e medrosa, menininha fraca e medrosa, menininha fraca e medrosa..._

Tapar meus ouvidos não adiantava, a frase insistia em ecoar em minha cabeça continuamente. O banho gelado deixou minha pele fria e as pontas dos meus dedos estavam praticamente rochas devido ao grande tempo que ficaram expostas a baixa temperatura.

Encolhida, eu me encontrava sentada em um canto do meu quarto, abraçando minhas próprias pernas enquanto encarava minhas armas espalhadas em cima de minha cama me dizendo: _menininha fraca e medrosa... menininha fraca e medrosa... _

Havia tanto tempo que não as tocava, tanto tempo que, se quer, as olhava. Não sei o que me levou a jogá-las pela minha cama. Mas, quando dei por mim, já havia saído do banheiro e, mesmo enrolada em uma toalha, começava a pegar todas elas e jogá-las ali.

Agora, não era só o exterior do meu corpo que sentia frio, meu interior parecia estar gelado, podia sentir o ar passar pelos meus pulmões e fazer caminho até minhas narinas.

Em um ímpeto de fúria por minha covardia, me levantei bruscamente e as joguei no chão. Como um animal enjaulado desesperado para sair, ataquei minhas armas espalhando-as por todo meu quarto. Meu desespero me fez cortar a mão e manchar meu lençol de sangue.

Parei ofegante observando o tamanho da minha loucura, enquanto meu sangue ia esvaindo-se do meu corpo pelo corte na palma de minha mão. Sorri com os fatos. Como pude me perder desta forma? Neji tinha razão, eu estava morrendo aos poucos.

Peguei o lençol, já sujo de sangue, e enrolei sua ponta apertando em minha mão para deter o sangue e segui para o banheiro o arrastando comigo. À medida que eu andava, o lençol passava por algumas armas no chão fazendo barulho e me alertado o quão ridículo eu era.

A água descia vermelha pelo ralo da pia misturada com algumas lágrimas. Meus dotes medicinais não eram comparados aos da Sakura ou da Ino, mas eram o suficiente para dar conta de minha estupidez, me livrar de hospitais e de explicações desnecessárias.

Voltei para o quarto e observei minha bagunça, eu devia estar realmente furiosa. Agora, mais calma, podia enxergar com mais clareza. Percebi que meus cabelos ainda estavam molhados caindo em meus ombros e molhando por ali. Respirei fundo pegando uma toalha para secá-los e também me vesti.

Se Neji me visse agora, certamente estaria recitando um enorme discurso sobre como sou uma vergonha por está assim. Idéia estúpida. Ele não me veria agora e nem nunca, porque eu tirei sua visão. Cometi um crime ao tirar de combate o gênio do clã Hyuuga, o kake genkai mais forte que eles possuíam. Eu acabei com a vida de Neji. Eu acabei com a minha vida.

Com ânsia, comecei a reunir todas as minhas armas. Hoje eu não veria Neji, mas veria até que ponto miserável eu havia conseguido chegar.

Com todas as armas dentro de uma bolsa, reuni também alguns pergaminhos e parti para um lugar que, há muito tempo, eu me esforcei para esquecer.

_**XXXXX**_

O campo de treino não estava nem um pouco do jeito que eu me lembrava. A falta de uso fez com que a floresta penetrasse na clareira – que antes foi espectadora de grandes coisas – a fazendo ficar escura e sombria.

Foi exatamente aqui que testemunhei que meu sensei era um louco e que sua cópia, também conhecida como Lee, tinha uma gana de vencer incomum. Aqui também demonstrei o quanto era boa com as armas e, exatamente aqui, comprovei ao vivo a genialidade de Hyuuga Neji, o prodígio dos Hyuugas.

Me lembro perfeitamente a primeira vez que pude assistir o byakugan em ação. Foi fantástico. Fiquei imaginado se alguém tão incrível poderia ser real.

Este mesmo campo de treino também me revelou o quanto Neji podia ser estúpido com aquele papo de _"pré-destinação" _e o quanto ele era nobre por admitir seu erro quanto a isso. Fui obrigada a sorrir com as lembranças.

Duvido que em sua antiga crença de pré-destinação ele se imaginaria cego e com uma ex-companheira de time fracassada. Acho que o velho Neji teria entrado em pânico.

O irônico é que, mesmo com seu incansável discurso de _"você não pode mudar seu destino",_ ele mudava o dele todos os dias se esforçando ao máximo para superar qualquer membro da família principal.

Dei uma boa olhada no lugar e, apesar de todo mato, nada havia se movido um milímetro do ponto que eu me lembrava. Puxei o ar com força a fim de aumentar, ou melhor, ter a coragem necessária para controlar minhas armas novamente. Limpei os alvos e me posicionei diante deles.

De olhos fechados, tentava absorver o máximo possível da tranqüilidade da floresta a minha volta. Fui até a bolsa que havia trazido e peguei uma kunai. Minha mão suava devido ao nervosismo enquanto várias emoções passavam pelo meu corpo. Nunca imaginei que, logo eu, chegaria a esse extremo diante de uma arma.

Abri os olhos e os alvos pareciam se mover em minha frente. Tentava me concentrar, mais eles insistiam em se mover, pareciam querer me atacar, eles riam de mim, do meu medo. Apertei a kunai com força em minha mão e voltei a fechar os olhos.

Quando voltei abri-los, lancei a kunai de uma vez em uma mistura de raiva e medo. A kunai saiu cortando mato atingindo uma árvore qualquer ali, fazendo os pássaros voarem. Já era de se esperar que eu errasse o alvo, meu fracasso não era novidade.

A raiva tomou conta de todo meu corpo expulsando qualquer tipo de medo, e foi movida por essa raiva que minhas mãos se moveram em direção as várias armas e pergaminhos lançando-os a esmo pela floresta. Quando não havia mais nada que eu pudesse lançar, de joelhos, caí no chão cansada e derrotada.

O suor molhava minha testa e lágrimas a minha face.

Nunca me senti tão vazia quanto naquele momento. Tive vontade de sair correndo para Neji, com tudo, parecia que faltava ele ali. Nem que fosse para me criticar, pra me dizer quão patética eu era. Mais, pelo menos, eu não sentia medo com ele por perto. Neji tinha toda razão: _"menininha fraca e medrosa". _

**Continua... **

Esse é um dos meus capítulos preferidos. Esses surtos da Tenten no decorrer do texto, em minha opinião, revelam a bagunça que se encontra em seu interior.

Enquanto escrevia, imaginar essas cenas passando bem diante dos meus olhos, me fez apegar-me ainda mais a este cap.

Espero que esse cap. tbm possa ser do gosto de vocês.

A **Eleinad****, ****Mokona Kuramae****, ****Jackey**... um muito obrigada pelas palavras ditas atraves de reviews ao cap. anterior.

Nos vemos no próximo? ;)

**:* Ikaira**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4: Dia Quarto**

"**O fracasso nada mais é que uma tentativa frustrada de vitória. **

**Deste ângulo fica mais fácil, não?"**

*Quarta-Feira

_Tudo passava rápido e eu não sabia direito o que fazer. Em questão do que pareceu ser segundos, Gai segurava Lee nos braços e gritava por meu nome. Como um zumbi, eu estava meio aérea olhando o corpo inerte de Neji. _

_-Vamos Tenten! Temos que sair daqui! –escutei Neji gemer e isso me fez acordar para as palavras que Gai dizia. _

_Por mais que ele tivesse feito, os kagen bushins não seguraria os inimigos para sempre. Parecendo ligada no automático, peguei Neji e segui Gai de imediato. _

_Não sei como tive forças para chega até os portões da vila, todo meu corpo doía e meu coração ainda se desesperava em ver o estado de Neji. Alguns ninjas se aproximaram de nós e vi Gai que parecia explicar a situação. _

_-Gai. –o chamei tão fracamente, mas ele pareceu escutar e olhou para mim. –Cuide de Neji. –desmaiei ali mesmo. _

O sol já estava em seu devido lugar e, mais uma vez, meu pesadelo constante havia me despertado. E, como sempre, minha respiração estava pesada e as lembranças da culpa tentavam me sufocar.

Hoje as dores parecem bem mais fortes, até as meninas de meus olhos parecem senti-las. Acho que cheguei ao auge da minha decadência. Me pergunto quanto tempo mais irei conseguir sustentar essa minha situação miserável.

Talvez fosse melhor dar fim a tudo, cortar o mal pela raiz, me livrar e livrar os outros de assistir minha lenta queda. De repente, suicídio parece uma idéia extremamente agradável a meus olhos.

"_... te afastar de mim, iria te deixar livre..." _ Um sorriso amargo surgiu em meus lábios ao lembrar disso. Acho que não é ele que deve me libertar de nada. Acho que sou eu que o estou prendendo a mim.

O que ele diria sobre esses meus pensamentos suicidas? Provavelmente me chamaria de tola e me diria pra fazer o que bem entendesse.

Acho que não foi uma boa idéia levantar da cama hoje. Parece que o buraco que havia em meu peito se tornou ainda maior do dia pra noite me envolvendo em um vazio tão grande a ponto de me fazer desprezar minha própria existência. Tudo é tão ridículo e absurdo.

Sinceramente, eu cansei de tentar continuar fingindo uma conformidade que eu não tenho, uma força que eu não tenho, uma vida que eu não tenho. Estou indo ver Neji agora, encarar seu julgamento mudo por mais uma vez, deixar que a falta de seu olhar condene a presença do meu. Mas, diferente de qualquer das outras vezes, a melancolia que carrego por dentro, está explícita até em meus poros. 

A casa estava como sempre esteve: perfeitamente como ele. Agora que reparei, tudo aqui lembra Neji, desde como os moveis são colocados até o cheiro que se encontra em cada canto da casa.

Ele se encontrava no mesmo lugar, imóvel, com o olhar fixo à frente e com um livro fechado nas mãos. Um dia sem vê-lo e percebo o quão necessário é para mim ter essa visão que estou tendo agora. É estranho pensar, mas talvez, ele seja bem mais necessário para mim do que eu penso estar sendo para ele.

Me aproximei do banco e sentei em silêncio ao seu lado, como sempre. Por mais calada que eu estivesse, minha cabeça borbulhava em pensamentos desordenados querendo me levar a várias direções: ora me dizia para falar; ora me dizia para calar; ora me dizia para fugir; ora me dizia para ficar...

-Você não veio ontem. –sua voz soou em meus ouvidos quebrando a tentativa de qualquer pensamento meu.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Achava que era impossível voz ter gosto, mas a de Neji tinha. Tinha um gosto doce.

Deixei que o eco da sua voz vagar pela minha mente por alguns instantes. Todo o absurdo de minha vida parecia se tornar um grão de areia diante da sensação de conforto que me causava sua voz.

-Fui tentar uma coisa. –respondi com um suspiro cansado.

-Tentar? –ele me perguntou sem alterar voz ou expressão.

-È, tentar. Ontem eu não vim porque fui treinar, ou melhor, fui tentar. –lhe respondi sem o mínimo de vontade.

-E então... ? –ele colocou o livro que segurava ao lado do corpo e fez um pequeno movimento com os pés. Isso indicava que eu tinha sua total atenção.

-Eu sou um fracasso e nunca mais serei capaz de pegar em uma mísera kunai que seja. –meus olhos procuraram o chão e Neji pareceu ficar tenso.

-Não diga tolices. –me assustei com sua repentina resposta. –Você não é e nunca foi um fracasso. Eu não erro, Tenten. Eu não escolho fracassos para estarem ao meu lado.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que dizer naquela hora. Me senti, deveras, estúpida. Mexia os dedos de minhas mãos repousas em meu colo e emudeci do mesmo modo que sempre fiz.

Engoli em seco e o olhei por uns instantes.

-Acho que senti sua falta, Neji. –disse mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

-Eu tenho certeza disso. –ele me disse com uma voz profunda e sério.

-Obrigada.

O silêncio preencheu o lugar por uns instantes até que Neji chamou pelo meu nome e eu imediatamente o atendi. Parecendo convicto do que me diria, ele voltou a pegar o livro, que havia largado, nas mãos e prendeu minha atenção toda a ele.

-Nós vamos treinar amanhã. –meus olhos se arregalaram instantaneamente e fleches da última tentativa de treino bombardearam a minha mente.

Por mais que ele parecesse acreditar em mim, era ridícula sua proposta. Será que ele não ouviu quando eu disse ser um fracasso?

-Isso não será possível, Neji. –me levantei em um ímpeto. –Você é estúpido? Ainda não entendeu que eu não posso mais?!

Neji se levantou acompanhando meu gesto, e ainda com o corpo virado para frente, voltou a cabeça para minha direção parecendo totalmente alheio a meu desespero.

-Se ainda é petulante o bastante para me contradizer e chamar de estúpido, você também ainda é capaz de controlar uma simples kunai, Tenten. –em seu rosto havia um sorriso que eu não conhecia. Uma mistura de deboche com vitória.

Ele parecia me desafiar já certo que eu iria aceitar o desafio, só que eu não pretendia aceitar desafio algum.

-Não conte comigo, Neji. –seu rosto libertou o meu e ele começou a caminhar saindo dali.

-Certo, então. Você sabe onde eu estarei, nos vemos amanhã. –a confiança que ele tinha na voz fechou minha garganta e eu não pude responder a sua petulância.

Não fazia a mínima idéia das intenções de Neji. Não soube dele ao menos pensar em treinar após o acidente. Por mais incrível que ele fosse, não tinha como, ele tinha limitações.

Neji estava cego.

**Continuar...**

Não tenho muito a falar, só quês estou cansada pra caramba e se pudesse... Estaria em sono profundo com meu grande amigo e companheiro Morfeu. Fato u.U

Também já sou uma cidadã imune a gripe do porquinho maluco \o/

Aff, estou realmente com sono ¬¬

..skaksa..

**Anna Poisonself****, ****Jackey****, ****Eleinad****...** Amores, muito agradecida pelas palavras tão bacanas. Amei mil :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5: Dia Quinto**

*Quinta-Feira

"_Abri meus olhos com dificuldade, mas a claridade do local me forçou a fechá-los novamente. Respirei, e um cheiro forte de remédio invadiu meus pulmões. Sem entender direito o porquê do cheiro, forcei meus olhos a abrirem e se acostumarem com o ambiente claro. _

_Eu não reconheci o local de primeira, tentei me levantar ainda com a visão um pouco embaçada mas meu braço parecia preso em algo. Olhei para o lado e vi a agulhada que perfurava a minha veia. Eu estava em um hospital. _

_Como uma pancada forte na cabeça, um jorro de lembranças começaram a me acometer. A luta tão perto de Konoha, Lee ferido, Gai gritando por meu nome e..._

_-Neji! –arranquei a agulha do meu braço de uma só vez. Eu precisava vê-lo."_

Esse dia estava especialmente frio. Certamente era o medo instalado dentro de mim, mas eu preferia acreditar que a temperatura estava, de fato, baixa.

Minha noite não tinha sido muito diferente das várias outras noites ruins que eu tinha. O sol começava a sair lá fora, mas meus músculos estão travados em minha cama. Fiz de meus lençóis um firme casulo e não tinha a menor intenção de sair dele. Levantar dessa cama hoje significa encarar Neji e, muito mais do que isso, significa enfrentar a mim mesa novamente.

Por mais que eu muito me dissesse que não, por mais que eu tivesse dito que não... todo o resto me gritava SIM! Já não era novidade para mim que ver Neji era preciso para que eu me mantivesse de pé, mas não sei se treinar com ele era uma boa idéia.

Pelo sim e pelo não , me decidi pelo sim. A idéia de um treino podia ser assustadora, mas a idéia de não vê-lo era ainda mais e, é esse pensamento que me põe de pé e com coragem suficiente para encarar armas, campo de treino e meu fracasso óbvio.

Diferente de como eu me lembrava da última vez que estive aqui, o campo de treino tinha voltado a sua antiga forma. Livre do mato e da aparência sombria de antes.

Meu antigo refúgio parecia se mostrar mais convidativo e me trazer as lembranças ,mais claras, de uma forma que não doía, de uma forma que me fazia acreditar que a Mestra das Armas ainda existia.

-Melhor assim, não é? –eu estava tão submersa em meus pensamentos que não reparei que, até então, faltava à presença de Neji ali.

Me virei para olhá-lo e ele se encontrava tranquilamente encostado em uma das muitas árvores existentes naquele local.

–Pelo menos eu prefiro assim. Não gostava de ver todo aquele mato tomando conta desse lugar. –o término de sua frase foi acompanhado de um riso sarcástico.

-Não teve graça, Neji. –e realmente não teve. Era incrível como ele conseguia ironizar aquela situação. Como se ele pudesse realmente ter visto todo mato que estava ali. –Quem fez tudo isso?

-Como assim "quem fez tudo isso?" –ele se levantou e veio andando em minha direção.

Uma das coisas que a perda da visão de Neji nunca afetou foi seu senso de direção. Com uma atenção incomum na voz ou em qualquer outro ruído que fosse, ele saia exatamente onde cada pessoa ou coisa estava. –Eu fiz tudo isso! –ele disse em um tom divertido.

-Você? –eu não quis parecer mal educada e nem nada, mas acho que não sou a única que teria essa reação.

-Perdi a visão Tenten, não perdi os dois braços. –seu tom de voz era mais grave, como se ele tivesse dito o óbvio.

Fiquei em silencio sem saber direito o que falar. Eu não era tão boa em lhe dar com a condição de Neji quanto ele parecia ser. Eu sempre me adiantava lhe pondo limites, devido a sua cegueira, que ele não parecia ter.

-Lee esteve aqui. Desculpe, mas não resisti em querer "ver" –fez aspas com os dedos ao pronunciar a palavra -sua reação se eu realmente tivesse feito tudo sozinho.

Idiota. Neji sempre gostou de jogar com as emoções dos outros. Isso seria algo que nada no mundo mudaria. Por mais voltas que a vida desse, acho que esse costume ele nunca largaria.

-Você o chamou aqui? –perguntei ignorando sua última declaração. Acho que já agi ridiculamente o bastante por hoje.

-Na verdade não. Foi uma conveniente coincidência.

Se seguiu um silêncio enquanto eu o observava. Uma vez ou outra, eu se esquecia de falar quando olhava pra ele. Neji caminhava de volta para a árvore onde se encontrava antes.

-Tenten... –ele chamou meu nome parando no meio de seu trajeto. Era tão bom ouvi-lo pronunciar meu nome novamente. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, de uma gostosura indescritível.

-O que foi? – e sem nenhum aviso prévio, Neji girou o corpo em minha direção me lançando uma kunai.

Tudo ocorreu tão rápido que não tive nem a chance de piscar. Meus olhos estavam arregalados e minha boca se abriu em exclamação de surpresa. O frio que senti mais cedo pareceu mais forte, percorrendo desde o dedão do pé até a raiz de meus cabelos.

A kunai passou rente ao meu rosto e só fui perceber que ela havia me atingido quando senti um fino filete de sangue quente que escorria em minha face extremamente gelada.

-Neji... –foi a única coisa que meus lábios conseguiram sibilar fracamente.

-Se eu realmente tivesse tacado pra te acertar, você teria morrido Tenten! Porque não se afastou? –sua voz me repreendia em um tom severo.

Meu coração começou a acelerar e a temperatura do meu corpo começava a se igualar com a do meu sangue. Quente.

Ele não podia ter me testado. Ele sabe que eu não consigo mais. Minhas mãos se fecharam em punho e tive vontade de chorar.

-Por que fez isso?

-Não gostou? –ele me respondeu com desdém.

-Porque fez isso? –eu insistia na pergunta a procura de uma resposta plausível.

O clima, até que, tranqüilo de quando cheguei tinha evaporado sem ao menos me avisar. Quando foi que Neji passou a me provocar tão estupidamente e essa raiva começou a querer me invadir?

-Não gostou... Mestra das Armas? – o deboche em sua voz era quase tão palpável como a raiva que crescia dentro de mim. –Ande, Grande Mestra das Armas, faça o que tem que fazer. Devolva o ataque, pare de covardia.

-Cale a boca! –movida simplesmente pela raiva, eu avancei em Neji. Naquele momento eu me encontrava tão cega quanto ele.

Deferia vários golpes a esmo a fim de me esvaziar de toda aquela ira. Neji se livrava dos golpes muito facilmente, talvez se enxergasse não o faria tão bem como estava fazendo agora. E por mais incrível que fosse, não era o bastante para me fazer parar e lhe admirar.

Continuei a atacá-lo de todos os modos possíveis para mim. Me encontrava ofegante e frustrada, e foi nessa hora que senti ele, que até então só se defendia, me atacar. Parei no mesmo instante e cambaleei para me afastar um pouco dele.

Com dificuldade para respirar, tentava entender como ele havia conseguido isso. Neji havia fechado dois de meus pontos de chakra e, por incrível que pareça, sem o byakugan.

-Como? –eu perguntava mais pra mim do que pra ele.

-Esqueceu do Byakugan, Tenten?

-O que?! –meus olhos que até então pareciam querer achar uma resposta no chão, correram incrédulos para a face de Neji. Ele só podia está, mais uma vez, zombando de minha cara.

–Não há como isso ser possível, Neji. Você está cego. CEGO! –eu gritei as palavras para ele.

Era a primeira vez que eu falava de uma forma tão clara sobre a atual condição de Neji. Na verdade, não me lembro de uma vez se quer pronunciá-la em voz alta, e isso me assustou um pouco.

Levei ambas as mãos a minha boca, como se isso pudesse emudecer as palavras já ditas.

Tirei meus olhos dele e fixei ao chão novamente, tentando um amparo ali.

-Tem razão. Mas eu posso ouvir, Tenten. –ouvir? Ouvir? O que ele queria dizer com "ouvir"? A atenção de meus olhos voltaram para ele esperando que continuasse.

–Seu chakra. Posso ouvi-lo perfeitamente correndo por todo seu corpo.

Eu estava em choque com sua declaração. Como seria possível algo assim? Não tinha como!

-Impossível! –exclamei incrédula.

-Seu sangue e seu chakra correm de maneiras distintas por seu corpo. A pulsação de cada um é diferente. Se eu me concentrar consigo distingui-las. O chakra corre muito mais rápido e forte, sem contar que dificilmente varia com ou sem aceleramento do coração. Sem contar que com parte do meu chackra concentrado em meu ouvido, melhoro minha audição. Mas mesmo sem isso, posso ouvir seu chackra. –em sua voz, todo esse processo parecia muito simples, coisa que eu sabia que não era.

-Saber por onde corre meu chackra não é o bastante para saber onde estão os pontos! –eu ainda estava incrédula. Era surreal demais.

-Isso seria certo se eu já não tivesse tal conhecimento ou se a pulsação não fosse mais forte nos pontos de chakra. E pra falar a verdade, não é muito difícil achar os seus pontos particularmente.

-Não é? –perguntei curiosa. Será que eu havia ficado tão patética que nem uma coisa que eu não precisava me esforçar para esconder, já não estava mais escondida?

-Não é. Conheço cada ponto de chakra em seu corpo Tenten. Se quiser posso até mapeá-lo. Tenho em minha memória tudo guardado. –e novamente Neji havia roubado de mim a capacidade de falar. Era demais, era tudo demais.

Eu ainda procurava uma reação melhor quando Neji se aproximou de mim parando a poucos centímetros.

-Tome. –ele estendeu uma kunai em minha direção. –Alguém precisa estrear esses alvos novamente.

-Eu não posso Neji. – escondi minhas mãos, já trêmulas e suadas, atrás do corpo. Como ele podia está me pedindo isso? Logo ele, a pessoa que mais devia desejar me ver longe das armas. Minha voz estava fraca e eu temi perdê-la naquele instante.

-Como assim não pode? –ele perguntou se aproximando ainda mais. –eu acabei de fechar dois de seus pontos de chakra, Tenten. Então, não venha me dizer que não pode acertar um simples alvo.

-Será que você não entende?! –me exaltei. –Você deveria ser o primeiro a entender, o primeiro a querer me ver longe dessa droga toda. Eu não posso Neji, eu vou machucar alguém. Eu vou TE machucar! –não corriam lágrimas de meus olhos, eles se quer estavam úmidos, mas eu senti uma grande necessidade de poder chorar ali.

-Eu não posso. –abaixei meu tom de voz me virando de costas para ele. Naquele momento, desejei poder sumir e esquecer tudo.

-Hei, Tenten. –senti sua respiração bater em meu pescoço e fechei os olhos cansada. –Você é a melhor que eu conheço nisso. –sua mão correu até a minha e senti ele depositar uma kunai ali. O metal era frio e me fez arrepiar. –Agora me diz, onde está o alvo?

-Exatamente na minha frente. –falei após abrir os olhos devagar e encarar meu pesadelo.

-Então o acerte. –ele ainda segurava em minha mão enquanto sussurrava as palavras em meu ouvido.

Eu olhava fixamente o alvo, mas não conseguia me mover para obedecer à ordem de Neji.

-Não consigo. Me perdoe. Não há mais tempo pra mim. –falei derrotada.

Senti sua mão forçar a minha a apertar a kunai e meu braço ser levemente erguido juntamente com o dele.

-Não se preocupe com isso... –o hálito quente de Neji continuava a se chocar com a minha pele me fazendo sentir um torpor delicioso e eu quis realmente ser capaz de fazer o que ele queria que eu fizesse. Acertar a droga do alvo.

-...Eu pararei o tempo pra você. -fechei os olhos e puxei todo ar que pude. Movimentando meu braço juntamente com o seu, ele lançou a kunai.

Não sei se foi ter Neji tão próximo ou ele realmente cumpriu suas palavras, mas o tempo não parecia mais correr normalmente.

Como em câmera lenta, o vento sacudia as folhas e a kunai que ele lançará cortava o ar devagar. Seus dedos escorregaram por meu braço o pondo novamente junto ao meu corpo. Senti seus dedos se entrelaçarem aos meus apertando-os de forma leve.

A kunai estava perfeitamente no centro do alvo.

Naquele momento percebi que precisava, desesperadamente, voltar a ser Mestra das Armas que outrora fui.

**Continua...**

Está frio aqui *.*

Venho esperando pelo frio desde janeiro ..skaksaks..

Como vão suas vidas? õO

Como de praxe... Estou entediada. E também tenho meleca no nariz. Da próxima vez me vacino contra a gripe comum, e não contra a do porquinho maluco ¬¬'

Bem, belezinha no mindinho o/ Até depois :*

**Eleinad****, ****Anna Poisonself****, ****Jackey****...** Esta sendo um prazer acompanhar o carinho de vocês nesta fic. Agradeço com mil abraços virtuais beeeeeeeeeeem apertados.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6: Dia Sexto**

_*Sexta-feira_

"_Andava perdida pelos corredores do hospital sem saber direito por ande ir. Haviam várias portas, mas eu não fazia a mínima idéia de qual poderia ser a de Neji. _

_Fui abrindo algumas, me desculpando ás vezes com os ocupantes dos quarto e ás vezes encontrando quartos vazios. Cheguei até uma porta entreaberta e fiz menção de abri-la, mas ao escutar a voz de Gai lá dentro detive minha mão na maçaneta. _

_-A pancada na cabeça foi muito forte. –essa era Tsunade que falava. –Neji está bem, poderá sair muito em breve. Mas... _

_-O que há? –ouvi Gai lhe perguntar estranhando, assim como eu, sua pausa. _

_-Neji não voltará a ver, Gai. _

_Meus olhos arregalaram e um embrulho pareceu se formar em meu estômago. Neji não poderia mais ver e a culpa era minha. _

Ainda posso sentir como ficou meu estômago aquele dia, não era uma sensação fácil de esquecer, mas hoje ela já não parecia doer tanto. Não digo isso pelo tempo que passou ou por não me achar mais culpada, mas nesses últimos cinco dias tenho acumulado fatos positivos que não consegui, nem se quer pensar, em um ano.

Após cegar Neji, acho que também decidi me cegar como forma de penitência, mas o próprio Neji me mostrou que ele não está cego, pelo menos, não como eu.

Olhei para o relógio que havia do lado de minha cama. Ele marcava 03:00h da manhã. Não me assustei, afinal, não é a primeira vez que meu sono é roubado pelas lembranças "assombrosas".

Não estava com medo ou, muito menos, me remoendo em culpa como sempre fazia após um sonho ruim. Dessa vez, eu estava simplesmente cansada da teimosia de minha mente insistir em bater numa tecla que já não saía mais som.

Meu dia foi cansativo e eu realmente desejei poder ter uma noite de sono sem interrupções, em especial, essa interrupção.

Me aconcheguei mais as minhas cobertas apertando forte meus olhos fechados.

Minha mão ainda parecia sentir a kunai em contato com minha pele. O metal frio sendo tocado por meus dedos trêmulos trazendo um remexer esquisito de ansiedade e medo dentro de mim.

Esquisito era querer sentir isso novamente.

Misturado ao frio da kunai, meus dedos formigavam ao lembrar do toque quente da mão de Neji, tão suave, junta a minha. Neji me fazia lembrar que eu ainda vivia, que eu tinha que viver.

Sorri meio amarga enquanto levantava vagarosamente indo até a janela. Hoje, a noite estava muito clara, a lua parecia ter se atrevido a chegar mais perto do que se era permitido da terra.

Eu chamaria essa noite de convidativa. Konoha parecia repousar, em o que parecia ser, sono tranqüilo. Acho que fazia muito tempo que eu não percebia nada ao meu redor, nada que não fosse minha culpa ou lembranças tortuosas.

Eu gostava da noite, passei tempo demais odiando algo que tanto admirava. Talvez algo dentro de mim estivesse voltando.

O treino que tive mais cedo com Neji, me revelou que eu nunca deixei de ser a Mestra das Armas, eu nunca deixei de ser a garota determinada de pavio curto, eu simplesmente escolhi deixar de ser. Optei por enterrar tais "eu's" pensando ser mais fácil deste modo.

Idéia tola. Só consegui piorar a situação.

"_-Vou parar o tempo pra você..." _

Eu não sei se ele realmente cumpriu o que me disse, mas, para mim, pareceu que ele o havia feito. Não sei como ele fez, mas de algum jeito Neji me fez acreditar e sentir o tempo parar.

Era engraçado.

É meio estúpido pensar algo assim, mas Neji sempre me fez estourar a escala de estupidez. Aquele Hyuuga esperto, ele sempre sabe como conseguir o que quer. E pra conseguir que eu treinasse fez com que eu me chocasse com minhas duas maiores fraquezas: as armas e ele próprio. Golpe baixo Neji, golpe muito baixo.

Lá fora, o vento fraco alvoroçava as folhas das arvores de forma lenta e ritmada. Um ir e vir gostoso fazendo o silêncio ser ouvido, se com atenção, através das pequenas folhas que se chocavam uma contra as outras.

Sempre na metade do dia, quando eu e Neji treinávamos, também era assim. Lá no campo de treino. O vento calmo.

Eu gostava de lá. Gostava de lá agora.

O lugar que me tornou habilidosa, que me permitiu ser o que almejei e que, agora, nesta noite, iria presenciar minha decisão. Meu renascimentto.

**OoOoOoO**

A clareira onde se encontrava o campo de treino pareceu ser o local escolhido pela lua para ser o mais iluminado. Os alvos a minha frente já não pareciam tão assustadores como antes e com uma kunai já em mãos me preparei para chegar à perfeição novamente.

O suor ainda persistia em inundar minhas mãos, mas elas já não tremiam. Meu coração também respondia a minha atitude acelerando o máximo, e agora eu tinha certeza que não era de medo. Era adrenalina.

Respirei fundo lançando à primeira kunai. Errei.

A segunda kunai. Errei.

A terceira kunai. Errei.

A frustração estava começando a querer chegar, mas eu não ai ceder, não mais. Eu iria acertar o centro daquele alvo, eu iria saltar, invocar minhas armas e voltar a minha velha forma. Iria fazer isso por Neji. Eu iria fazer isso por MIM.

Eu estava visivelmente cansada, o ar parecia pouco, minha boca estava seca e eu me encontrava suja. Meu corpo parecia muito mais pesado que o normal e eu forçava meus joelhos –que estavam implorantes a ceder – a continuarem firmes.

Esse já era meu limite, ou melhor, já estava alem do meu limite.

Me vendo neste momento, eu pude entender perfeitamente o que Lee sempre dizia sobre a força de vontade e determinação. Meu corpo era exclusivamente sustentado por isso: força de vontade e determinação. Parecia fantasia de sonhadores, mas o seu querer pode sim fazer milagres. O meu estava fazendo.

Saltei mais uma vez, o sol subiu junto comigo. Me concentrei e decretei a mim mesma a perfeição. Lancei exatas 8 kunai nos 8 alvos que me rodeavam. Fui de encontro ao protegendo meus olhos dos raios de sol, agora, já nascido.

Meus joelhos não suportaram mais e cederam. Meus olhos pareciam pesar tanto como meu corpo. Olhei a minha volta e um sorriso satisfatório se fez formar em meus lábios.

Os 8 alvos estavam atingidos perfeitamente no centro, as 8 kunais estavam, finalmente, no lugar certo. Eu havia atingido a perfeição.

Fazendo a vontade de todo meu corpo, me entreguei as minhas limitações e deixei-o ir de encontro ao chão. O céu estava lindo, muito azul com poucas nuvens. Minha respiração estava ficando lenta e senti meus músculos relaxarem.

-Tenten? É você? Seu chackra está... –uma confortável voz pareceu cantar ao meu lado e um corpo bloqueou o sol fazendo sombra em minha face. Eu conhecia aquele rosto.

-Neji... –senti sua mão procurar pelo meu rosto passando por meus cabelos parando um momento em minha testa. -Neji, eu...

-Shiii... –ele não me deixou continuar. Seus dedos alcançaram meus lábios me impondo silêncio. –Hora de descansar, Mestra das Armas.

Obedientes, meus olhos se fecharam. Eu havia conseguido e Neji sabia disso.

**Continua...**

Não sei se esse capítulo ficou legal e entendível. As passagens de tempo, mudança de cena... foram escrito de uma forma meio a esmo. Esse, aparente, vago foi proposital. Gosto muito de escrever deixando espaços, sabe...

Estamos em reta de despedida T.T

E aí... Como temos passado? õO

**Anna Poisonself****, ****Eleinad****, ****Mokona Kuramae****, ****Jackey****, ****Tatiiy****...** Gosto de escrever, e gosto muito. Mas sem as simpáticas palavras de vocês isso não seria tanto. Obrigada!


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7: Dia Sétimo**

_*Sábado_

Eu não tremia, não estava assustada, não me encontrava suada e ofegante e, o mais importante, não havia nenhuma angustia culposa apertando meu peito.

Acordei porque quis acordar, sem pesadelos ou lembranças tortuosas, e sim porque já havia satisfeito meu sono. Um sono em branco, neutro.

Aquele não era meu quarto, aquela não era minha cama, o tranqüilizante cheiro daquele travesseiro não era o meu.

"_Hora de descansar, Mestra das Armas."_

Mestra das Armas. Me soava maravilhosamente bem essa frase direcionada a mim. Foi realmente bom ouvir isso da boca dele. Assim parecia mais certo, mais justo. E quanto ao descansar, eu certamente o tinha feito. E muito.

Tentei me levantar de uma só vez do conforto dali e me arrependi amargamente. Minhas vistas ficaram turvas e todo o meu corpo doeu. Arrisco dizer que até a ponta de meus cabelos sentiram dor. Voltei a me deitar para organizar o corpo esticando os músculos incentivando a dor. Contorci o rosto em protesto ao meu movimento, algo entre desagrado e graça. Eu estava realmente fora de forma.

A segunda tentativa de me por de pé teve mais sucesso. Susto eu levei ao perceber que estava limpa e com os cabelos soltos. Não me lembro de ter acabado o treino assim.

Neji? Não, seria demais até para ele. Sorri sozinha com minha hipótese.

E meus pensamentos iriam vagar longe formulando hipóteses sobre meu estado, se não parasse para observar o local no qual eu me encontrava. Naquele quarto, não era só o cheiro dele que se fazia presente, tudo ali –bem mais do que no resto da casa– transpirava Neji. E, Kami, como era bom.

Era dia, e o forte sol que brilhava lá fora se fazia presente intrometendo seus raios por entre a janela coberta por apenas a fina cortina. Quanto tempo eu dormi?

Alcancei a porta e saí a passos cautelosos. A casa parecia deserta e o único barulho que se ouvia era o de meus pés descalços tocando o chão de madeira.

A, conhecida, porta que dava para o jardim encontrava-se totalmente aberta –diferente das outras vezes que a vi– fazendo bem mais fortes os raios intrometidos de ainda a pouco. Apertei os olhos com tamanha claridade e os deixei seguirem para o único local e a única pessoa que queria ver no memento.

Como todas as outras vezes, Neji se encontrava irritantemente perfeito sentado no conhecido banco com um livro nas mãos. Já era de se esperar ver seu olhar fixo em nada a sua frente.

Caminhei em sua direção, silenciosa, sentando na outra ponta do banco seguindo a rotina adquirida durante 1 ano. Puxei o ar o soltando ruidosamente em seguida. Eu sabia que não era preciso de ruídos patéticos para chamar sua atenção. Certamente, ele já havia notado minha presença no momento em que apontei na porta.

-Você dormiu bastante. –disse, ainda com o olhar vago.

-Quanto tempo? –lhe perguntei.

-Desde ontem de manhã.

-Ontem? –repeti meio envergonhada por ter estado tanto tempo dormindo.

-Ontem. –Kami, isso eram muitas horas!

-Minhas roupas? –e se ele pudesse ver, teria uma piadinha para a vermelhidão que meu rosto se encontrava.

Antes de responder, um sorriso travesso de canto se encontrava em sua face. A vermelhidão deve ter dobrado, pois senti a face quente até os ossos. Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que agradeceria o fato de Neji está cego.

-Não se preocupe, Nakomi cuidou de tudo. Inclusive de você. –Nakomi era uma velha baixinha que cuidava de, praticamente, tudo ali para Neji.

-Você...

-Não vi nada. Tapei os olhos, fique tranqüila. –certo, agora eu estava roxa de vergonha e querendo matar Neji. Se pelo menos ele parasse com piadas idiotas e tirasse esse sorriso sacana do rosto.

-Não pensei nisso Neji! –disse parecendo ofendida. Mentira, eu pensei sim. -Só queria agradecer. Obrigada.

Seguiu-se um silencio até que o sorriso deixasse seu rosto dando espaço, novamente, para a costumeira feição de indiferença.

-Não fiz nada que você não faria por mim.

-Não tente diminuir o que fez por mim. Eu achei grande. Desde o começo você fez muito, desde a missão... –deixei minha voz morrer no final da frase.

Por mais que tudo estivesse tomando um rumo certo, não era possível me lembrar de tudo que aconteceu sem lamentar.

-E desde o começo eu já disse, por você, eu faria de novo. –e mesmo que ele não pudesse mais ver, senti seus olhos sobre mim.

_"E novamente eu estava na porta de seu quarto, o olhando dormir. Desde que soube de seu estado tive medo de encará-lo acordado. Levei a mão até seu rosto com menção de tocá-lo, mas desisti. Recolhi minha mão de volta para junto de meu corpo e rumei para fora do quarto. _

_-Vai fugir de novo? -sua voz me deteve e sem minha autorização lágrimas preencheram meus olhos._

_-Me perdoe! -sem olhá-lo, tentava conter os soluços que decidiram acompanhar as lágrimas. _

_-Não há necessidade disso Tenten. Por você, eu faria de novo e de novo..."_

As imagens passaram rápidas em minha mente, mas bastante claras. Passei tanto tempo ocupada em me culpar que havia me esquecido do desfecho de tudo aquilo. O desfecho onde ele não me culpava e eu poderia viver em paz.

-Nunca te culpei por nada e nem vou culpar. O que aconteceu foi de minha responsabilidade. Só minha. Eu quis.

Algo dentro de mim funcionava estranhamente. Queria me jogar em seus braços e abraçá-lo forte, demonstrar de forma infinita o quanto eu lhe era grata.

-Vem aqui. –não pensei para fazer o que fiz. Me aproximei de Neji pegando uma de suas mãos e posicionado sobre meu peito. -Senti isso? –deixei que ele acompanhasse as batidas do meu coração, que batia forte, vivo, frenético até. -Ele bate porque você permitiu isso. Culpa minha ou não, enquanto isso existir eu lhe serei grata. Você querendo ou não receber essa gratidão.

O sorriso que vi em sua face era inédito. Não era irônico nem sacana, não tinha deboche ou cinismo. Era somente um sorriso. E só.

*****

Essa história não é sobre um homem e uma mulher, não é um romance ou lição de moral. É simplesmente uma história que precisou ser vivida 1 ano para ser contada em 1 semana, em 7 dias.

**Owari**

Antes de postar esse cap. Confesso que pensei em mexer no final, fazer diferente de quando postei no As. Mas, o pessoal de lá gostou dele assim e também... não vejo outra forma de acabar essa fic se é exatamente dessa forma que desejo que ela acabe.

Espero não ter decepcionado vocês \o/

**Tatiiy****, ****Shiori XD'****, ****Eleinad****, ****Anna Poisonself****, ****Jackey****, ****KkSs-Music in my heart-KkSs****...** Foi um enorme prazer tê-las a acompanhar meu trabalho.

Nos vemos em mais um? ;)

***Ikaira***


End file.
